UnHoly Hermione
by Dudey-Bug
Summary: What would happen if Dear Old Hermione wasn't Naive, Wasn't Trusting, What if she was Sly, Cunning And Cold Hearted. COMPLETEBETTTER SUMMARY INSIDE. will contain scence of violence so far the biggest will be the first chapter and verbal abuse.


Author/Note/Start: basics of my story; yes I am aware that it probably sucks but that in neither here nor there ok Hermione's parents split up when she was 5, her father returned to Romania to fulfil his role as the lord of the family and heir to the Marain crime syndicate instead of growing up the sweet, niave and innocent, what if she was sly cunning and cold hearted. This story will follow Hermione...hopefully...as she dives deeper and deeper into the dark arts to try and survive in a cruel world growing up and her years at Hogwarts.SEVERE AU:Author/Note/End

Chapter 1; The Shock

Complete total and utter obliteration…….

That is what met her eyes as she entered the corridor, her nose was assaulted by a variety of putrid smells, starting with burnt flesh and ending in fresh blood….

As she looked around the sight that met her eyes was a hundred times worse than the smell, blood flooded the floor like a shimmering crimson lake and body parts littered the surrounding area like chewing gum on a London street pavement.

Hermione granger had changed drastically over the summer andwas no longeran average 14 year old girl even by magical standards,she stood at 5feet 13inches, had pale blonde hair that ran half the length of her back, ruby red eyes that always looked fierce, luscious lips that could turn a boys legs into jelly and the perfect body both athletically and sexually; with curves in all the right places a well toned stomach and perfect breasts. At the beginning of the summer she had gone to live with her father.

She willed herself not to go further, she begged and pleaded with her body not to turn the corner and venture further down the corridor but her legs seemed to move of their own accord carrying her further down the corridor and deeper into the evident bloodshed.

As she rounded the corner she gasped, the thing she saw was definitely the most shocking and traumatising thing of her life….

….bodies littered the corridor like an ancient battle field; torso's missing heads, torso's sliced in half and the missing heads pinned to the walls with knives through their mouth's and their eye sockets, yet still she walked on further and further into the bloodshed the sights becoming more and more gruesome; blood splattered the walls like a polka dot pattern, the bodies becoming larger in quantity and more gruesome in condition, organs, blood and fragments of bone stained the floor.

And then she heard it, it sounded like a combination of crying, metal scraping and moans of agony. Consciously she was still scared and shocked by what she was seeing, subconsciously she had started moving towards the source of the sound; she hadn't realised she was even moving until she was standing right in front of the door leading to the source of the sound.

Slowly she raised her hand until it was in line with the handle, she was scared to the point of pissing herself, but still as if she wasn't in control; she moved on slowly turning the door handle she pushed the door open and then the person that came into view and the state he was in brought tears to her eyes, her uncle, well not really her uncle the sort of person you've known all your life and is regarded as one of the family, was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood and juices, blood dripping from his mouth, his lower leg brutally and messily cut off and his eyes rolling back in his head. She hastily and swiftly ran to his side and dropped to her knees and took his hand in hers,

"Keith. Keith can you hear me!" she choked out, barely drawing air into her lungs between words, as he squeezed her hand he spoke unintelligible words that she couldn't make sense of.

"Run…run as fast and as far as you can…." He choked out through coughs and splutters

"Keith don't worry. I…I…ill call an ambulance e…e…everything is going to be all right" she spoke to try and raise his spirits, but the fear was all to evident in her voice, all the time she spoke she knew it wouldn't be okay, he was going to die and soon. Once again he started speaking but his words were incoherent, raspy and quiet, slowly she moved closer in an attempt to hear him better, suddenly without warning he pushed her back with all of his strength and the last seconds of his life.

Only just in time, as she was forced back a blood stained piece of metal flew past her face fast enough that she felt the air forced out of the way of the blade causing it to brush against her face. Within a split second the metal had been swung back down and sliced through top of Keith's head crushing the side of his skull and sending blood, fragments of bone and pieces of brain through the air in a thin sray to strike her clothing as she fell back unconscious.

A/N/S: I want People to be brutally honest in there reviews AS LONG AS THEY ACTUALLY EXPLAIN THEMSELVES! Something that really bothers me is when people leave reviews saying things like "thats rubbish" or "that needs some serious work" please only leave constructive criticism im not syaing you need to be polite thats not the point but i would opreciate explanations thanks good night (its eleven at night and my mums complaining).:A/NE


End file.
